One Hundred Ways To See Life
So.... this is for Blazey's 100 Challenges thing. And as a somewhat noob-oldie-ma-bob, I am entering. :) (with 100 subtitles lol) Anyways, here is One Hundred Ways To See Life. Introduction “You have visitors, Wolfstar.” A bulky dark-gray she-cat padded out of her den, narrowing her eyes as she saw the patrol. “Nightslash, Razeclaw, and Gingerfoot,” she growled. “What have you brought into ShadowClan camp?” A sleek black she-cat dipped her head. “They requested looking for you,” she meowed, emerald eyes not quite meeting her leader’s golden ones. “They wouldn’t leave, so we brought them here.” Wolfstar’s tail snapped across her nose. “Imbeciles,” she growled. “Well, who are you?” she barked, directing the words to the four cats. A slender pale-silver colored she-cat stepped forward. “I’m Luna,” she meowed, dipping her head respectfully. “That’s Aquamarine,” she pointed her downy tail at a cream-gold tabby she-cat, who waved her tail in greeting, “she’s Calypso,” she nodded at a ginger-black-brown patched she-cat, who twitched her ears, “and that’s Spirit.” The final she-cat was rather bulky, unlike her slender friends, with jet-black fur and unusually long teeth that showed. “We wanted to join ShadowClan,” Spirit explained, her plumy tail brushing the ground. “We’ve heard about it from our friends, and it sounded cool.” Wolfstar studied the she-cats, eyes narrowing. There was a hushed silence in the clearing, and as Wolfstar moved forward, some disappeared into their dens, round blinking eyes disappearing into the shadows. Wolfstar padded slowly toward Calypso, and stared down into her large green eyes. Calypso swallowed as they met eyes, and then her ear twitched. It was a sign of natural fear. Who wouldn’t have been scared, with a huge cat looming over you? However, Wolfstar didn’t see it that way. She saw it as weakness. Wolfstar’s claws flashed, and what was once a living, standing she-cat was now limp on the ground, eyes wide open and mouth opened as though for a final scream. All that came was a rasping sound that fluttered weakly before finally fading, the light in Calypso’s emerald eyes dying. Then she was gone. There was only silence in the clearing as Calypso’s blood leaked onto the dusty ground. The now-three she-cats were staring at the calico’s limp body or at her murderer, with nothing but shock in their glowing eyes. Wolfstar sheathed her bloody claws. “ShadowClan will not afford to take any weak cats,” she meowed, voice rough as she studied the trio. "She was scared, but you three did not react." The trio did not respond. Luna's intense gray eyes were focused on the large gash on Calypso's throat as the blood still gushed to the ground. Aquamarine's widened electric-blue eyes were staring at the remaining cats watching, as though to ask whether or not this happened daily. Their grim faces told much more than could be said. Spirit was the only different one. Her large emerald green eyes that so much resembled her sister's were focused on the dark gray she-cat, eyes narrowed. Wolfstar's golden eyes met Spirit's, and they held a challenge. "Fight me. I dare you." Spirit did not take the challenge. She was smart enough. "You may join," Wolfstar announced, and a surprised murmur ran through the remaining cats. She gnashed her teeth, and they quieted immediately. "You." She lifted a paw and pointed at Luna. "What does your name mean?" The slender she-cat tore her eyes away from the calico's mortal wound. "It means moon." Her voice was small and slight, but it did not falter at all. She had learned much quicker than Calypso had. "Then you will be Moonpaw. You?" This was directed at Aquamarine. She blinked. "It..... it can mean willow." "Then you are Willowpaw." The leader's golden eyes studied Spirit, not only taking in her lengthened teeth but also her shoulders and sweeping tail. "You'll stay as Spiritpaw. Barkpaw, Oakpaw," she ordered. Two small, dark brown toms dashed out of a nearby bush, amber eyes round and fearful. "Yes?" the gold-amber eyed one mewed. "Teach them the ShadowClan ways," Wolfstar ordered. "Goldenflower and Whiskerfoot." Two elderly cats padded out. "I want you two to carry that-" she jerked her head at the body lying in the middle of camp, "-out for burial. No need for the rituals, she wasn't a clan cat." Spiritpaw opened her mouth to argue, but Luna whisked her tail over her friend's spine. It told a clear message. "Don't." Spiritpaw held her tongue. The two toms approached the three. "Let's go to the apprentice's den," the red-amber one whispered. "It'll make things easier." The trio followed them obediently to the bush. The only sounds left were the soft whispers of paw pads marking the ground and bloodied fur scraping the ground. Complicated "Why is she like that?" That was the first question out of Moonpaw's mouth. She supposed her new name was nice, but..... it wasn't exactly natural, in a way. Barkpaw glanced around, eyes wide. "Quiet!" he hissed. "If she hears, we're all going to die." Moonpaw frowned. It was quite a harsh punishment to such a small question. "Okay." Aqua- Willowpaw now plopped down onto a grassy clump. "So. Teach us." Oakpaw tore his eyes away from the golden tabby, and Moonpaw smirked. ''Looks like Willowpaw has a secret admirer. '' "Basically," the tom began, "there are four clans. We're ShadowClan. The others are ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. We all follow the warrior code-" "What's that?" Spiritpaw interrupted, teeth glinting in the dim, fading sunlight. Oakpaw rolled his eyes. "I was going to get there," he stated, and Spiritpaw shrugged. "The warrior code is how the clan cats live. It's just rules like no eating before queens and kits and elders, and stuff like that. You're also not allowed to take on a mate from another clan. Just in ShadowClan. Your mentors should teach you the other rules and stuff." "We all believe in StarClan, a group of spirit cats who are our ancestors and they guide us," Barkpaw put in, not satisfied with his brother's explanation. Making History Rivalry Unbreakable Obsession Eternity Gateway Death Opportunities 33% Dead Wrong Running Away Judgment Seeking Solace Excuses Vengeance Love Tears My Inspiration Never Again Online Failure Rebirth Breaking Away Forever and a Day Lost and Found Light Dark Faith Colors Exploration Seeing Red Shades of Grey Forgotten Dreamer Mist Burning Out of Time Knowing How Fork in the road Start Nature’s Fury At Peace Heart Song Reflection Perfection Everyday Magic Umbrella Party Troubling Thoughts Stirring of the Wind Future Health and Healing Separation Everything For You Slow Down Heartfelt Apology Challenged Exhaustion Accuracy Irregular Orbit Cold Embrace Frost A Moment in Time Dangerous Territory Boundaries Unsettling Revelations Shattered Bitter Silence The True You Pretense Patience Midnight Shadows Summer Haze Memories Change in the Weather Illogical Only Feline A Place to Belong Advantage Breakfast Echoes Falling Picking up the Pieces Gunshot Possession Twilight Nowhere and Nothing Answers Innocence Simplicity Reality Acceptance Lesson Enthusiasm Game Friendship Endings